1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of sports. More specifically, it relates to a system and method of training persons for sports activities, such as batting and throwing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports training devices are generally designed for strength, agility, and coordination of motor skills. The devices can be complicated or simple, with even simple devices sometimes filling an unmet need.
In baseball or softball, for example, a proper batting stance is important for training, especially in the formative years of a batter. Generally, the feet are spaced at a shoulder distance and transverse to the direction of an oncoming ball with knees slightly bent and body weight slightly weighted to the back leg. Upon the ball approaching, the batter smoothly steps in with a front foot in a direction parallel to an imaginary line from the ball to the pitcher leaving the back foot in position. One of the common mistakes for batters is to step away or “outside” from the imaginary line, which can cause the batter to swing outside the ball path and miss the ball. The batter may also step inside toward the imaginary line and “crowd” that ball, resulting in a poorly hit ball by hitting the ball with a portion of the bat that is inside the “sweet spot” of the bat. Thus, one aspect of training is to encourage and ingrain proper stepping techniques during the swing.
Other training techniques include proper pitching techniques from a mound. A pitcher typically steps on a “pitching rubber” with a back foot and throws the ball while the front foot steps forward toward the batter at the home plate. However, the height of a pitching mound for the stationary back foot to the height of the ground where the stepping front foot lands can differ by several inches. An inexperienced pitcher can loose balance, and therefore control and speed, during the process with the several inches of elevation difference from mound to ground. A suitable pitching training device can assist in developing the balance and skill needed.
One training device is a “T” shaped wooden arrangement made from two (2) wooden pieces attached together with “L” brackets and screws. The wooden device can be laid on the ground and the batter can stand on the wooden arrangement. A back foot stands on the short length of the “T” and the front foot stands on the long length of the “T.”
Commercially available training devices include “The Baseballance,” “The Batter's Edge Balance Beam,” “The Fix,” and the “ProStance” balance aid.
While the benefits of training devices are known, none of the above examples meet the market needs in a totally satisfactory manner. For example, the above “T” wooden arrangement is heavy, and because it is screwed together, does not easily break into separate pieces. If not taken apart, the device will not fit in a passenger car and requires a large SUV or pick-up truck, should a person desire to transport this wooden arrangement. The above Baseballance device is not stable as a supporting surface with its rocking function. The Batter's Edge Balance Beam and the Pro Stance training aid devices are straight beams. The Fix device appears directed to keeping one foot stationary without affecting both feet.
There remains a need for an improved, lightweight, variable length, portable sports training assembly that can be easily assembled and disassembled.